Valentine
is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. It is a livestock town which functions as the hub of the Heartlands region of New Hanover. Description Valentine is a small livestock town located in the Heartlands region of New Hanover. It is a short ride away from the Horseshoe Overlook camp, which is the first camp the gang makes after their exodus from the frigid mountains. Several provisioners and businesses can be found within the town including two saloons, a butcher, a drug store, a general store, a weapons merchant, a newspaper stand, and a hotel. The northern section of Valentine contains the main street with most of the buildings and businesses. The southern section is home to the livestock yards, including various pens, and the auction yard. The east side of town is home to a smaller saloon, a few homes, and the town church. Layout Valentine is connected to the railway network by a train station situated south-east of the town. Within the station is a post office, where the player can pay off bounties, receive and send mail or purchase train tickets. Right outside of the station is a stagecoach, where the player can fast travel to a location for a fee. North-west of the train station are livestock yards, housing various pens, and an auction yard. Across the street to the east is the theater; a tent with a small booth to the right of the entrance where the player can purchase tickets to view a movie inside. Facing the theater is a gantry, where criminals who have been sentenced to death are hanged. Sometimes, an execution can be witnessed here, with a gathered crowd to watch. Just north of the gantry is a butcher's stall, where the player can sell game they have hunted, or buy meat to refill their cores. Across the street and to the north is the stable, an establishment where the player can buy and customize different breeds of horses. Adjacent to the stable is a building under construction, where builders can be seen carrying and hammering down planks of wood. In 1907, this building is complete with red wooden panelling and a black roof. Facing this construction site is the hotel, where the player can rent a room to sleep to refill their cores. To the right of the hotel is the bank; a location the player can rob for large sums of money. The bank is held up in the mission "The Valentine Bank Heist". Across the street from the bank is the General Store, a very useful location where the player can sell items and purchase necessities - clothing, food, hunting and fishing items etc. To the east of the general store is Smithfield's Saloon, where the player can refill their cores by eating meals, or by purchasing and consuming alcoholic beverages. Towards the back of the saloon is a barber, where the player can trim or style their hair and beard. Facing the saloon is the law office; a tall, yellow building owned by J.W Smith and A.J. Mackey. Interactions Valentine is the first town the player normally interacts with following the gang's decent from the alpine mining town of Colter. Many of the missions in Chapter 2 are centered in and around Valentine. Valentine serves as the central stage for the mission "Sodom? Back to Gomorrah", where members of the gang rob the town's bank and forced to fight their way out against lawmen. Amenities Notes *The Cigarette Card for Charles Châtenay can be found the front porch of a house to the northwest. *The Cigarette Card for Frank Heck can be found on a gravestone to the northeast. *In the cluster of structures to the southwest are two adjacent wagons. The Cigarette Card for Isadore Reid can be found in the back of one. *Upstairs in the barn to the south is the Cigarette Card for Fay Delaro. *On a table inside the train station is the Cigarette Card for Valentine. *Due east of the Post Office is a dreamcatcher, about halfway to Cornwall Kerosene & Tar. Gallery Valentine.PNG|Valentine as seen from the street RDR 2 First Look 33.jpg|Arthur Morgan and Bill Williamson fighting their way out of Valentine during the bank heist Valentine Heist.jpg|Arthur Morgan ordering the bank manager by gun point to open the vault. Valentine screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Arthur Morgan, Dutch van der Linde, and Sadie Adler shooting while on horseback in the town of Valentine. Valentine screenshot 2 - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Arthur Morgan holding up a business in the town of Valentine. Valentine Logo - Red Dead Redemption 2.png|Valentine logo as seen on Rockstar's website. Heartlands1.PNG|A view of The Heartlands with Valentine in the foreground Related Content it:Valentine es:Valentine de:Valentine Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Settlements Category:New Hanover Category:Locations